What Hospitals May Due to You
by NightmareTroubador
Summary: Ch.1 re-posted in slightly better format along with ch.2. My take on what goes on during Yugi's hosptital stay before battle city. Plz look inside full summary!
1. Chapter 1

**What Hospitals May Do To You**

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters. They're all the ingenious property of Kazuki Takahashi

**Summary**: Based on the manga ( much better than hack job by 4kids) and focuses on Yugi and Yami's stay in the hospital. Sort of my perspective on thoughts and feelings as there's nothing else to do at a hospital. Also will contain some "ancient spirit meets twenty-first century humor" later on. I'm also considering throwing in a slight spoiler twist, but will let you know at beginning of chapter. So enjoy.

**NT:** Just as fair warning this is my very first story. I finally had the courage to post something. So give honest reviews and constructive criticism is good but flames will just be ignored cuz I don't need random people telling me this sucks. Anyway I'm shutting up now (runs and hides).

Slowly he rose back into consciousness, pain and coldness melting away. The shadows began to recede once more as a light and warmth slightly raised the temperature of his soul room. The chains the cut deep into his soul rusted and fell away, leaving a numbing, biting cold pain that comes from staying inside such a place. It was like waking up after being trapped in that golden cage all over again. Except this time, he had some memories of what happened before he fell back into the darkness.

He remembered his hikari arise very early that morning, excitement and anxiety sang through their mind link, as the boy quickly got dressed and grabbed his wallet. He grew even more curious (his aibou liked to sleep in on the weekends) as the boy crept with unusual ninja-like stealth down the stairs and outside the game shop, pausing to leave a small note on the table.

//What are you doing up so early aibou? // the pharaoh asked.

/I'm meeting the others at the across the street for the launch of the new D.D.M. game/ Yugi responded excitedly.

The Pharaoh remembered Yugi and their friends discussing the game and the stores opening yesterday during school. The Pharaoh also remembered the reason for his aibou's cunning stealth.

//This wouldn't be the same game shop that you promised Grandpa to avoid would it? // The Spirit smirked as his hikari cringed slightly at the comment. The new game shop threatened the Mouto family business.

/Maybe…/ Yugi quietly responded.

He allowed himself a small chuckle then that caused a slight flare of indignation from Yugi. He and Mou hitori no boku both knew he wasn't a good liar. Still the allure of a new game was too strong to resist (the pharaoh completely understanding) despite his promise to his grandfather. So Yugi met Jounouchi, Anzu, and Ryou at the game shop, where people had been camped out all night awaiting its opening. The ex-king had been amazed as he witnessed through Yugi's eyes that so many people had been willing to camp out in (what Yugi had told him) were tents and sleeping bags. Despite this strange sight everything was as it should have been.

The Pharaoh had not sensed any hostile activity so he had withdrawn to his soul room, still keeping the link between his and Yugi's soul open in case of an emergency. Such a situation arose quickly as he felt a harsh tug on the link. Someone had removed the puzzle from Yugi, but they were still close enough to keep the link barely connected.

//Aibou! What's going on!?// the spirit shouted.

He felt his hikari's alarm and surprised anger but got no answer as Yugi was forcefully thrown into a separate room. Worry, coupled with anger towards the offender, raced in torrents throughout his soul room. All he could do now was wait and hope that Yugi would reach him. No, not hope, he **knew** his aibou would never give up until they were reunited.

Just a short while later (at least that's what he thought as time was impossible to tell inside the puzzle) a great rumbling began echoing throughout the room. He watched in horror as the walls of his soul room began to collapse and crumble disappearing inot the shadows. Realization shot through him, someone had broken apart the puzzle. The shaking grew harder, and the floor crumbled beneath him and he fell into darkness. s he remembered what occurred, he jolted awake.

His regaining consciousness meant that someone had rebuilt the puzzle. Darkness still surrounded him and pressed in at all sides, meaning he was still separated from Yugi or the boy was incapacitated. Which left the Pharaoh oblivious to reality.

//Aibou, are you there!? Yugi! // he shouted, as he quickly sent out the tendrils of his consciousness, trying to get a sense of what was going on. Suddenly he heard a desperate sound.

/I'm sorry Mou hitori no boku… l let them shatter your heart… I want to tell you how sorry I am…/ his hikari's mental voice was barely a whisper.

It sounded so weak that alarm began to build like flood waters in the Pharaoh's soul. They grew even worse as he began to get a sense of desperation from the outside world. But Yugi was unconscious and the link was still tattered so he could not switch to defend him.

That's when his sense of the outside delivered a ray of hope. A second and very familiar soul was present with Yugi.

The Pharaoh felt warm relief sweep through him as he recognized the presence of Jounouchi. Unsure whether it would work or not, but realizing it as their only hope, the young king reached out his friend. He felt his mind touch Jounouchi's and for a moment he broke through the intense and blinding panic.

With his mind cleared, Jounouchi freed the bound puzzle, and carried Yugi, who clung with a death-like grip on the puzzle's chains, out of the raging inferno and into the safety of their waiting friends.

**NT:** So was it amazing, good, bad, Burn-your-eyes-out horrible? Plz review.

Story will be finished even if it kills me. Must accomplish something in life. X(

Oh one last thing, if there are any problems plz say so and I'll try to fix it. Never uploaded so don't know how it will work out. :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Y-go; don't own much of anything really

**NT: **So for the incredibly nice people taking the time to read the abomination of a first time rider I applaud you. Especially to RoseDragonWitch, for her review and AmyVideogamer and tinkletimekelly, your support is really appreciated. :)

Ch.1 was reposted in a better format and I'm hoping that this chapter will be a little more worthwhile. Thx.

P.S. I almost forgot that this isn't intended to be yaoi. Just a brotherly relationship. Sorry yaoi fans but I have not been pulled to the dark side…… yet.

He was floating, weightlessly in a sea of darkness. The shadows moved back and forth like the ocean currents, pushing the tides higher and higher up the beaches. As he lay there, he felt himself vaguely wonder if he had died. The most recent memories suddenly flashed around him in the shadows, he saw the enraged clown, Ryuji's father, swearing revenge against him for the sins of his grandfather.

Ryuji as he stared at him from across the board dutifully caring out his father's wishes. But as he looked in his eyes he saw more of a desire for something else, something not revenge. As he gained confidence he began to push Ryuji's forces back, which only enraged the father. That's when he appeared, golden puzzle in hand, determined to exact his revenge. So he did something that he knew would break the young ones spirit. He smashed the puzzle to pieces.

Yugi instantly felt it. The cold, crystalline shatter that resounded throughout his soul, thousands of tiny shards breaking apart and sprinkling it in as many directions. Each one cut into his warmth, like glass against skin. He was sure for a moment that more than tears were running down his face. He felt the shock and surprise, the terror of being resealed into the dark prison with no walls. But this last feeling was not his he knew, it was Mou hitori no boku, his darkness, the spirit with whom he had nursed a great and unyielding bond.

As the tears flowed down his cheeks, his despair and grief began to fuel a new fire. He would get back his other self, he would not lose. The fire leaped throughout his soul, consuming every fear and self-doubt, like the trees in a forest. But as quickly as it appeared the fire appeared it began to recede as Ryuji once again used his advantage of having created the game to smother Yugi, summoning the mighty God Orgoth to wipe out his army like a slaughter house does to cattle.

Just when he felt his newfound strength began to wither and die, a new presence gave it life. But it was not light, the giver of life, but darkness, the taker. It was darkness in the form of his fellow classmate and friend Ryou Bakura. He knew that like him, this was not his friend. This demon lived in the depths of the golden necklace the boy carried, just like the dark guardian that existed in his. Unlike his spirit however, this spirit enjoyed the pain of others, of watching them squirm and suffer.

_Is that what happened? Did this… thing really succeed in killing me and taking the Puzzle? _His memories had stopped for a brief moment, and he wondered if this was his explanation. It certainly seemed like it as the spirit tried once before. But just as he entertained the thought, the sprits harsh voice echoed in the sea of shadows: _This is the king's final test to see if you are the true successor of the puzzle. For only one person is chosen for the duty of awakening the king's memories._

At this the boy stirred, and more visions appeared with the darkness. He saw the smirking face of Bakura and the shocked faces of Ryuji and his father. The boy had reached deep inside himself, showing the power of the Pharaoh's chosen. His power came in the simple form of a wish, a wish to be with his friend.

Just as everything seemed resolved, as light was gained poured into his life and Ryuji apologized for his actions, Mr., Otogi seized Yugi around the throat with the puzzle's chain and pulled him into the next room. Dazed from strangulation and a fierce blow, the boy hazily remembered the man trying to put the puzzle together, and whispering a warning to him about angering the puzzle. The masked clown ignored him, and suddenly his eyes glazed and he seemed to be staring deep into the depths of the golden maze in his hands. Then he screamed, a scream of one who visits an unending nightmare, and through the puzzle into the air, knocking over some candles and igniting the cloth.

The last memories were hazy visions of fire and thickening black smoke. Intense heat and superheated chemicals dried and constricted his lungs, burning them from the inside out. But despite the pain, the death surely awaiting him in the fire, he had to finish it. He had to finish the Millennium Puzzle and speak to his other. He desperately wanted to tell him how sorry he was for letting them shatter his heart, for sending back to the darkness. He had to tell him of how much of a comfort he was, a strength that made up for his weakness.

Suddenly he heard an angry, desperate voice calling to him, telling him to leave the puzzle and save himself. But to leave his yami behind, his best friend was a pain worse than death itself. He could not, would not leave him behind. As he yelled back to the voice, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, he felt the voice go quiet, but its owner did not leave. As the building burned around him, and his consciousness slipped away, he finally held the last piece of the puzzle, the one bearing the gleaming Wadjet eye. He slipped it in with a final click as he fail into the sea of darkness.

As the memories ended, the boy came to depressing conclusion that he had not made it out, that his most heartfelt wish was his last. At this realization, he began to worry about his friends and family. Did Jounouchi make it out? Or did he perish trying to save Yugi? What would happen to his grandfather, and his mother? What would happen to Anzu, Honda, and Ryou? And what of Mou hitori no boku? Had the puzzle and spirit perished with him in the inferno? These last thoughts were the worst, creating worms of guilt that began to eat him from the inside out.

But just as the unbearable pain began to grow, the sea of shadows shifted, currents pulling him upwards. He suddenly felt his consciousness wrapped in a secure blanket of comfort, soothing away his pain, and giving him strength. The oppressing shadows now supported him, and through its dark haze he heard a familiar voice.

//Hikari! Yugi can you hear me? Say something! // the familiar baritone voice cut through the darkness like a knife, and a sudden bright light met his eyes.

The Pharaoh's concerned crimson eyes stared down at his aibou, desperate for a sign of life. He cradled the small boy in his arms, sitting on the bed in Yugi's soul room. The light that had been dim in the room suddenly brightened as the teen gave a small cry of delight and leapt towards the Pharaoh. Completely unprepared for the reaction he was knocked unceremoniously to the floor, which was more painful because of the various toys scattered throughout the room.

The spirit winced as his back came into contact with the toys, all the while his aibou sobbed fitfully into his mid-section. He ignored it and placed a comforting hand on his aibou's head.

"Shhh… It's alright Yugi. It's over." He soothed.

"I'm so sorry!" the small teen sobbed.

"I'm sorry for letting them shatter your heart. "I'm… so… sorry..." he forced out between hiccupped sobs.

"It was not your fault little one, you need not apologize. Besides you made up for any mistakes when you stayed behind for me."

Despite his soothing words, the teen had once again surprised him with unending concern for everyone but himself. His self-less and kind nature still puzzled the ex-king even now. In the moments before Yugi regained consciousness the Pharaoh had felt the brief echoing concern for his friends, and the guilt of possibly causing them grief that had started to eat away at the young boy's soul. It was a characteristic that the world was in desperate need of.

The small teen stopped crying and looked up at the darkness, his innocent, amethyst eyes staring into the demon –like crimson ones. As he did so, a sudden realization hit him, causing him to blush and scrambled back muttering a barely audible "I'm sorry" as he tried to climb back on to the bed.

The spirit was once again amused by his partner's innocence and brushed the incident aside. He helped his hikari back onto the bed as he was still very weak.

"It's alright hikari, you need to rest now. But first tell me what happened, who took the Millennium Puzzle?"He questioned.

Yugi closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him again, explaining to his other half all about Ryuji Otogi and his father, seeking revenge on him and Sugoroku. How he fought against Ryuji's newly invented game and prevailed. How the cursed and deformed man tried to rebuild the puzzle and the accidental fire starting, consuming the whole room.

The spirit listened with full attentiveness, quietly allowing his hikari to continue the story at his own pace. A small glimmer of relief flashed through him, for somewhere deep inside his soul he worried that it might have been an enemy far worse.

As Yugi neared the end of his story, he remembered with a sickening jolt why he had been so distressed earlier.

"Jounouchi! What happened to him?! He stayed behind to save me; I've got to see if he's alright." The boy made to rise from his bed, but a warm, firm hand pushed him back down.

"Be still hikari, he's fine. After you completed the puzzle, I regained consciousness and discovered Jounouchi trying to free the puzzle. I was able to reach out to him for a moment and calm his mind to see the way out." He smiled as relief sang through their mind link.

Yugi fell back against the bed and relaxed, allowing the tension to leave his metaphysical body. Suddenly a thoughtful look crossed his face and he turned to Mou hitori no boku.

"How did you contact Jounouchi?" he asked. He was curious as the spirit was unable to interact with anyone else but Yugi unless he was in control of their body.

The spirit shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered. "All I know is we were both desperate to save you. Perhaps the item sensed this desperation and allowed us a brief connection." It was something hadn't thought a lot about as his concern for Yugi wiped all else from his mind.

As the two sat in contemplative silence, a loud but distant, echoing voice rang through the room.

_Yugi, it's going to be alright, hang on till we get to the hospital. _

The voice was saturated with parental concern. It was a voice that Yugi immediately recognized as his grandfather's. With both souls in his soul room, no one was in control of his body. Though it was still alive, it left in him in a coma like state to the outside world. This wasn't a good thing to have happen under the current circumstances.

Yugi move to return to his body but was once again pushed back into the bed.

//No aibou, you must stay here and rest. Let me take over for now// the Pharaoh switched to their mind link has his form began to fade away, like a ghostly image.

/thank you Mou hitori no boku/ Yugi replied a bit sleepily.

The Pharaoh smiled at his hikari one last time before he faded out completely.

//If there is anything you require aibou, don't be afraid to ask// the pharaoh was now in control of their body, which was still unconscious.

Yugi sent warmth and gratitude in reply through the link. He felt reassured as he fell into sleep that his friend would protect him. Nothing could go wrong now, his other self would be fine.

**NT: **Feel better about this chap. At least it wasn't complete S***.

Anyway couldn't think of a better way to stop so this is as far as we get (at least longer than the last chapter). Plz Review!! More to come and I promise the chaps won't be any shorter. Thx!


End file.
